


Injury

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock, Injury, Missing Scene, beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: How Spock got injured.Complete.





	Injury

There was a lot of things that embodied who Leonard McCoy was, but pilot wasn’t one of them.

Spock knew that this wasn’t McCoy’s idea of a good time. In fact, if asked to list members of the crew from most capable to least capable in this type of situation and McCoy would have been in the bottom half of the crew. He had experience on his side and he was a doctor, but personally, he’d be one of the last people Spock would choose to be in this situation with.

Despite how McCoy felt about being in space, he had quickly taken the pilot seat, Spock noticed. He didn’t hesitate, or wait for Spock to do it, and Spock felt McCoy moving up that list a little further than before. It took a brave person to confront their fears. But then he knew why McCoy wanted to be in that seat and it was because it was the ideal place to actually see what was happening.

“They’re taking the crew,” McCoy had told him. The same thing that had happened to them, Spock thought. They had fought back, but if the crew weren’t armed and weren’t from a race that were stronger than humans, they’d not have a chance. Most of the security personnel had already been fighting them off on the ship and Spock had passed a lot of bodies while he was racing around the halls.

“Can you safely land this craft, Doctor?” Spock had asked.

“Well, I’m going to have a good attempt at it.” McCoy said. He tried out a few gentle moves on the craft and the ship rocked back and forward. “You might want to strap yourself in,” he warned.

Spock looked for some sort of restraint he could use, but the craft was incredibly alien in it’s design and where it would be logical to have a safety harness, he could find none.

He found a handle near a panel and assumed he should just hang on to that. It would have to be enough. He was fascinated with the screen and was flicking through the information he could find on it, absorbing as much as he could, though none of it seemed useful to their current situation.

The craft was suddenly jolted forwards and Spock looked behind him.

“I think one of those other crafts just hit us,” McCoy bellowed. He always got a lot louder when he panicked, Spock noticed.

“There is no need to shout, Doctor. My hearing has not been compromised.”

“Spock, if they’re coming after us-”

“They have no reason to come after us. They believe that we are captured crew from the Enterprise.”

“And what about when I land us on this planet?”

“That is another matter, We can deal with that when we land.”

“You’re just going to take care of it?”

“There are bound to be weapons we can use to defend ourselves.” Spock looked at the screen again. “Doctor, you are approaching the planet too fast. The gravitational pull and your speed will result in a crash landing.”

“I don’t know how to compensate for the planets gravity, Spock,” McCoy reminded him. Spock accessed the computer panel and quickly went through a few screens with urgency. He found the information he needed and quickly relaid to McCoy what he needed to press. McCoy followed his instructions without hesitation or comment and Spock was relieved when he felt the speed of their descent slow some what.

An in the end, it wasn’t enough. They were closer to the surface than Spock realised. The craft brushed against rocky cliff and McCoy over compensated in his piloting, Spock wasn’t holding the handle at the time and went tumbling across heavily into the side of the craft. He felt the sharp pain of metal tearing into him and gripped the panelling of the ship with his fingertips to stop himself being thrust further upon it. He held back the moan that was desperate to escape him, knowing McCoy’s concentration was upon landing them safely. Another drastic jolt- this time their landing and Spock finally felt some stability from the craft being on solid ground.

McCoy was already out of his seat, looking up at the door. Spock carefully stood so his injury would not be apparent to the Doctor, though he only had his eyes on escaping the craft at that moment. He managed to get the door to slide open and Spock squinted at the light that poured in. “Be careful, Doctor,” Spock warned as McCoy took his first look outside, at what awaited them.

“It’s fine. We’re safe.” he said, before clambering out. Spock watched him climb out, ready to follow behind, ready to give the Doctor something new to worry about.


End file.
